Happy Day for Hyoga
by Angel.Hana
Summary: Can't make good summary. My first Fic .
1. Second day in Hokaido

Summary : Can't make good summary. My first Fic .

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada. Not mine !

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Hyoga" kata gadis padaku setelah selesainya Holy War.

"Kringggggg"

"ahhh...sudah waktunya y" gumam ku saat mematikan alarm "Hm..mimpi itu lagi. Sudah setengah tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dimana kau, Hana?"

"Hyoga, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Hoamm...ya aku sudah bangun,Shiryu" jawabku

"Cepat mandi! Sarapan sudah siap" kata Shiryu lalu melangkah pergi

Aku segera mengambil handukku lalu mandi. Setelah selesai, ku kenakan kemeja putih, gakuran hitam dan celana panjang hitamku lalu kaus kaki serta si sepatu. Aku segera keluar kamar untuk sarapan dan seorang teman lelakiku yang cantik menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Hyoga. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" sapa Shun yang melihatku berjalan ke arah meja makan

"Ohayou, ya begitulah" balasku

"Hari kedua di Hokaido yang akan sangat membosankan" kata Seiya setelah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ya, kau benar. Karena kita akan sekolah hari ini" Ikki setuju dengan pernyataan Seiya.

"Tumben sekali nii san sependapat dengan Seiya" kata Shun tertawa.

"Karna memang akan membosankan" kata Ikki pada adiknya.

"Kata Saori-sama tidak akan membosankan seperti yang kita pikirkan" kata Shiryu sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai kacang.

"Masa?" tanyaku pada Shiryu "Tolong selainya"

"Ini" kata Shiryu memberikan selai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Ohayou, semua" sapa Saori ceria.

"Ohayou, Saori-sama" balas semua.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar kalau ada teman kalian di sekolah itu?" tanya Saori

"Belum" kata Seiya.

"Memangnya siapa, Saori-sama?" tanya Shun penasaran.

"Hmm...lebih baik kalian cari tahu sendiri saja" kata Saori tersenyum "Salah satu dari kalian pasti akan shock berat"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Ikki pada Saori.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti" kata Saori senyum nakal (gimana bisa?)

"Baiklah" kata Shun "Ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian"

Setelah itu kami segera melesat ke sekolah baru kami itu. Dari luar sekolah itu tampak sangat indah dan megah. Bunga dimana-mana. Di pintu masuk gedung sekolah kami dikejutkan para murid sekolah ini.

To be continued...

Review please .


	2. a girl name Hana

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada. Not mine !

Chapter 2 : a girl name Hana

"Kyaaaaa!" triak para siswi histeris melihat kami.

"Wow..kita semua terkenal" kata Shun kagum melihat pemandangan di hadapan kami.

"Hm..apa benar ada Hana disini?" batinku.

"Ada apa Hyoga?" tanya Seiya "Masih memikirkan Hana?"

"Eh? Tidak-tidak" wajahku agak memerah.

"Tidak usah bohong Hyoga, kami tahu kuq" kata Shun tertawa.

"Iya benar hahaha" Shiryu ikut tertawa.

"Hm...sudah lah" kata ku agak kesal karna di tertawakan oleh mereka.

"Kyaaa !" teriakan para siswi itu masih terdengar.

"Telingaku ! Aku tidak mau menjadi tuli hanya karna teriakan mereka. Lebih baik karna jurus Shaka" kata Ikki seraya menutup telinganya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan kepala sekolah.

"Apa anda kepala sekolah di sini?" tanya ku pada pria itu.

"Ya dan kalian para Saint yang akan mulai bersekolah di sini?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ya, benar sekali" kata Shiryu antusias. "Dimana kelas kami?"

"Sabar Shiryu-sama. Mari ke ruangan saya dulu" kata Kepala sekolah lalu memangil seorang siswi.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya siswi itu.

"Boleh tolong pangilkan Kori-sama?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Ko...Ko..Kori-sa..ma?" tanya siswi itu ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit?" tanya kepala sekolah bingung.

"Jangan saya, pak !" kata Siswi yang langsung berlari itu.

"A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya ku bingung.

"Mungkin dia takut pada Kori-sama" kata Kepala sekolah "Kori-sama adalah Ketua Osis SMP"

"Lalu kenapa siswi tadi takut?" tanya Shun bingung.

"Kori-sama sangat baik sebenarnya, tapi di takuti karna dia sangat berprestasi dan disiplin. Semua yang di kerjakan oleh nya selalu sukses, oleh sebab itu kami para pengurus sekolah memberi tanggung jawab pada Kori-sama untuk membuat peraturan dan mengawasi apa kah peraturan itu benaar-benar di jalankan oleh para siswi"

"Oh begitu. Pantas saja dia di takuti" kata Seiya.

"Itu dia Kori-sama" kata kepala sekolah setelah melihat gadis berambut pirang. "Kori-sama"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Hana. Apa dia Hana?" batinku.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanya Kori. "Oh para murid baru ya. Saya Hana, senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian"

To be continued...

Review please .


	3. Impossible thing

Chapter 3 : Impossible thing

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada. Not mine !

Rambut pirang itu, mata biru yang sama seperti ku dan wajah itu, wajah Hana. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia Hana Angel Cygnus yang sejak awal Holy War bersama ku, bukan hanya saat Holy War, tapi juga saat training di Siberia.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanya Kori. "Oh para murid baru ya. Saya Hana, senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian"

"Ha..Hana" kata Shiryu gagap.

"Hana?" tanya kepala sekolah. "Dari mana kalian tahu nama nya?"

"Jadi benar kamu Hana?" tanya ku senang.

"Iya, ada apa dengan namaku?" tanya Kori atau kita panggil saja Hana.

"Kamu Hana teman kami itu?" tanya Ikki yang juga terdengar senang. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Apa maksud kalian? Teman kalian? Aku tidak mengerti" kata Hana.

"Masalah pribadi ya? Bisa di lanjutkan setelah urusan dengan saya selesaikan?" tanya kepala sekolah pada kami lalu berjalan ke ruangannya. Hana mengikutinya.

"Ayo" kata Hana.

"Apa dia bukan Hana ku?" batinku.

"Hyoga, dia pasti Hana yang kita kenal. Tidak mungkin ada 2 Hana yang serupakan" kata Shun yang sepertinya tahu apa yangku pikirkan.

"Ku harap" kata ku lalu mengikuti yang lain ke ruang kepala sekolah. Setibanya kami di sana.

"Kori-sama, seperti yang sudah kamu tahu. Mereka para murid baru yang akan bersekolah di sekolah Sorairo ini" kata kepala sekolah menjelaskan.

"Saya sudah mengerti tugas saya, Pak" kata Hana.

"Perfect seperti biasanya, Kori-sama" kata Kepala sekolah itu lebay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi" kata Hana "Mari ikut saya"

Kami berjalan mengikuti Hana. Di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Ini kelas 2a kelas ku dan Seiya, kelas di sebelah ini 2b kelas Shun" kata Hana menjelaskan. "Lalu kita ke kelas 3"

"Baik" kata Shiryu

"Itu suara Hana, aku ingat sekali" batinku.

"Hyoga...Hyoga..." panggil Hana.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya ku kaget.

"Ini kelas 3a kelas mu dan 3b kelas Shiryu" kata Hana menjelaskan. "Sekarang kita menyebrang ke gedung sebelah"

"Kelas ku di gedung sebelah?" tanya Ikki kaget.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Kenapa aku beda gedung dan kelas dengan Shun ku tersayang !" Ikki histeris.

"Tenang lah. Umur kalian kan berbeda jadi tidak mungkin bisa" kata Hana pusing.

"Iya nii-san" kata Shun menenangka.

"Mari ku antar" kata Hana lalu berjalan "Mungkin ruangan yang lain akan ku beritahu saat istirahat"

"Baik" kata semuanya

"Toiletnya dimana ya? Apa kamu akan memberitahu kami saat istirahat juga?" tanya Seiya sok polos. Haha

"Hmm..mungkin sedikit kejam. Toilet di sebelah sana." Kata Hana. "Ayo kembali ke kelas 2a"

Di depan kelas 2a

"Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan memperkenalkan Seiya pada teman-teman" kata Hana.

"Baik" jawab ku.

"Permisi, sensei" kata Hana sopan.

"Masuk" ada suara sang sensei dari dalam.

"Sensei, ini teman baru untuk kelas 2a. Seiya yang sudah sangat kalian kenal" kata Hana memperkenalkan Seiya.

"Kyaaaa !" teriak para siswi.

"Maaf, apa kalian melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hana dengan nada dingin. Semua terdiam.

"Kori, biarkan saja mereka" kata Aiolos-sensei. "Duduklah, Seiya"

"A..ada apa ini? Aiolos dan kenapa kelas ini tidak ada siswa laki-lakinya?" tanya Seiya bingung. Semua tertawa melihat kelakuan Seiya yang kebingungan.

"Seiya, tenang lah" kata Aiolos tertawa. "Hana akan menjelaskannya nanti. Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong disana"

"Ba..baik" kata Seiya lalu berjalan ke bangkunya lalu duduk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Hana sopan lalu keluar.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ribut sekali?" tanya ku pada Hana yang baru saja keluar.

"Seiya agak bingung dengan lingkungan sekolah yang baru ini" kata Hana. "Ayo Shun"

Di kelas 2b

"Permisi" kata Hana sopan pada sang Sensei.

"Masuk" suara itu sangat tenang.

"Sensei, ini Shun yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Kalau begitu saya permisi ya, Shaka-sensei" kata Hana lalu keluar.

"Kenapa cepat sekali dan kedengarannya panjang dan lebar" kata Shiryu bingung.

"Dan aku mendengar nama Shaka" kata Ikki melanjutkan

"Shaka?" tanya ku kaget.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menjelaskan saat istirahatkan" kata Hana. "Ayo ke kelas 3b"

"Baik" kata Shiryu dan Hyoga.

"Kenapa 3b dulu?" tanya Ikki.

"Mmmm..." kata Hana agak berpikir. "Karena...sudah lah ikuti saja aku"

Setelah selesai mengantar Shiryu dan Ikki, Hana membawaku ke atap.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang di bawa ke sini? Bukannya pelajaran sudah di mulai?" tanya ku bingung.

"Tadi kamu memanggilku Hana kan, teman mu sejak kecil itu" kata Hana.

"Iya? Lalu?" tanya ku agak sedikit gugup.

"Aku bukan dia. Aku ini Hana yang berbeda. Hana yang baru bertemu dengan kalian" kata Hana.

"Jadi..kamu bukan dia?" kata ku dengan nada kecewa.

"Mungkin kamu kecewa, tapi aku bukan dia. Permisi" kata Hana lalu pergi.

"Bukan Hana yang ku kenal? Bukan dia? Bagaiman mungkin?" tanya ku pada diriku sendiri berharap Hana yang muncul tadi berbalik ke arahku dan bilang kalau dia Hana ku.

To be continued..

Review yaa...


	4. Hana's Secret

Chapter 4 : Hana's Secret

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada. Not mine !

"Ding Dong" bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran dihentikan untuk sementara.

"Yay" teriak para siswi di kelasku.

"Hyoga-sama, mau makan bersama kami?" tanya para siswi.

"Kurasa dia tidak bisa" kata seorang perempuan yang bernama Hana.

"Kori-sama?" kata para siswi kaget.

"Ayo, Hyoga yang lain sudah menunggu di luar" kata Hana ramah beda sekali dengan Hana yang tadi.

"Hana, bisa bicara dengan ku sebentar?" tanya Camus-sensei.

"Tentu, sensei" kata Hana. "Sebentar ya, Hyoga"

"Ya" kata ku lalu keluar dari kelas menunggu Hana entah apa yang dia bicarakan saat itu.

Hana POV

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya ku pada Camus-sensei.

"Kamu belum memberitahu Hyoga yang sebenarnya?" tanya Camus

"Belum, kan menyenangkan" kata ku tersenyum

"Dari tadi dia melamun terus. Kamu pasti bilang kalau kamu bukan Hana kan" kata Camus.

"Iya, sensei. Abisnya aku mau ngerjain dia sih" kata ku lalu tertawa.

"Selalu saja begitu, Kori-sama memang caper ya sama guru" para siswi berbisik

"Aku dengar itu ya" kata ku dingin.

"Maaf, Kori-sama" kata mereka lalu pergi

"Hm...kamu ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Memperlakukan mereka seperti itu" kata Camus yang terdengar lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya karna hidup kembali.

"Tapi kelakuanku yang seperti itu memberikan hasilkan, tidak ada yang berani mendekati ku. Akan jadi lebih mudah untuk mengerjai Hyoga" kata ku senang.

"Memang benar. Aku mengerti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Hyoga?" tanya Camus

"Sebentar lagi kan Hyoga ultah jadi tenang saja, sensei. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan yang lain" kata ku "Sudah sensei?"

"Ya, kamu boleh pergi" kata Camus lalu membereskan berkas nya.

Hyoga POV

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam ku. Walaupun dia bilang dia bukan Hana yang aku kenal, aku tetap yakin kalau memang di orangnya.

"Sabarlah, Hyoga" kata Ikki.

"Aku ingin berkeliling" kata Seiya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, ayo" kata Hana pada kami lalu berjalan melewati kami.

"Mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya ku.

"Ke mana ya enaknya? Seiya mau ke mana?" tanya Hana. Kenapa tanya Seiya bukan aku?

"Aku mau kemana ya?" tanya Seiya balik.

"Bagaimna kalau dari luar gedung" kata Ikki menyarankan

"Ide bagus" kata Hana.

"Ayo" kata Shun bersemangat.

To be continued

Review ya..

Mohon di maklumi ya karna baru buat fanfic. Gomen ceritanya ga jelas.


	5. Hana's Plan

Chapter 5 : Hana's Plan.

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada. Not mine !

Di taman sekolah.

"Wah bagus sekali" kata Shun kagum.

"Tentu saja, aku yang mengatur semuanya" kata Hana sombong lalu tertawa.

"Hm..." desahku.

"Ada apa, Hyoga? Taman ini kan sangat indah kenapa kamu nya seperti itu?" tanya Shiryu yang duduk di sebelah Hyoga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Hyoga.

Hana POV

"Shiryu tahan dia sebentar ya" bisik ku pada Shiryu.

"Okay" kata Shiryu

"Ada apa, Hana?" tanya Ikki.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu, tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan Hyoga nanti dia dengar" kata ku pada mereka.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Aku jadi penasaran" kata Seiya.

"Begini.." aku memulai pembicaraan setelah cukup jauh.

"Apa?" tanya Shun.

"Aku ini Hana, teman kalian. Waktu itu aku berbohong pada Hyoga dan belum berniat untuk mengatakannya" kata ku berbisik.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya Ikki

"Kan sebentar lagi Hyoga ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Kalian mau kan membantu ku" kata ku agak memohon.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantuu, Hana" kata Seiya.

"Aku juga. Tapi kamu akan mengadakan acaranya dimna?" tanya Shun

"Camus-sensei bilang di kuil Aquarius saja. Katanya biar ramai" kata ku menjelaskan.

"Berarti ke Sanctuary ya" kata Ikki.

"Iya, aku akan mengundurkan diri dulu dari OSIS" kata ku agak ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seiya agak kaget.

"Karna saat liburan ketua OSIS akan lebih sibuk, aku tidak akan bisa mengurus ini semua" kata ku agak pusing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Seiya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Hyoga yang terlihat bete.

"Sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan" kata ku ceria.

To be continued..

Review please


	6. Let's Begin the Party

Chapter 6 : Let's Begin the Party

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada. Not mine !

Seminggu sebelum tangal 23 Januari aku pergi ke Sanctuary untuk persiapan pesta. Semua Gold Saint membantuku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, termasuk para Gold Saint yang mengajar di sekolah Sorairo. Yang paling antusias adalah Camus-sensei dan Milo. Tiba lah tanggal 23 January siang menjelang sore.

"Hyoga gawat !" teriak Milo lewat telepon genggam miliknya.

"Ada apa, Milo?" tanya Hyoga yang terdengar agak panik. Karena kalau Milo meneleponnya pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Senseinya tercinta.

"Camus.. Camuss..." kata Milo agak panik.

"Kenapa sama sensei? Tenang dong Mil" kata Hyoga mencoba untuk tenang.

"Dia di serang tiruan Hana tadi sekarang dia sekarat" kata Milo yang ga tahu harus kasih alesan apa lagi ke Hyoga. Aku cekikikan ga jelas gt deh.

"Ha? Koq bisa? Tiruan Hana gimana? Koq bisa sekarat ? Ga mungkin ah, kamu pasti bercanda?" tanya Hyoga yang terdengar bingung.

"Aku serius, ga. Dateng aja ke sini ! Udah dulu ya, Camusnya _dying _nih" kata Milo menutup telepon.

"Apa maksud kamu saya sekarata gara-gara lawan Hana palsu?" tanya Camus agak sebel.

"Aku bingung mau kasih alesan apa ke Hyoga. Maaf deh" kata Milo nyesel.

"Gapapa lah sensei sebentar lagi Hyoga juga dateng" kata ku yang masih tertawa.

"Dasar" kata Camus "Mungkin dia tidak akan percaya"

"Kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Karena senseinya yang sangat hebat ini tidak mungkin dikalah kan oleh bocah ingusan seperti saint amatiran ini" kata Camus yang biasa nya stay cool.

"Ini beneran sensei? Ga demam kan?" tanya ku bingung.

"Koq dia jadi aneh gini?" tanya Milo pada ku.

"Mana aku tahu !" sahut ku.

Beberapa jam kemudian di istana Aries Mu

Hyoga POV

"Hyoga ?" kata Mu kaget.

"Mana Camus-sensei ? Manaaa ?" tanya ku panik.

"Dia ada di kuil Milo kata Saga" kata Mu agak kaget dengan sikap Hyoga walaupin sudah tidak asing.

"Kalau begitu aku permsi ya, Mu" kata ku lalu berlari ke Kuil ke delapan, kuil scorpio.

"Kosong?" tanya ku pada diriku sendiri "Milo ! Milo ! Sensei !" Aku pun segera berlari menuju kuil ke sebelas, kuil Aquarius. Ku lihat beberapa Gold Saint berdiri di depan kuil itu.

"Ada apa ini? Sensei tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya ku panik.

"Silahkan lihat sendiri" kata Aldebaran pada ku.

"Ba..baik" kata ku lalu berlari ke dalam kuil itu. Kuil itu sangat gelap.

"Sensei ! Sensei tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya ku sambil meraba-raba dinding.

Hana POV

Setelah mengetahui kalau Hyoga sudah tiba di kuil Aquarius aku segera mematikan lampu lalu mempersiap kan kue ulang tahunnya. Dia mencoba menyalahkan lampunya, tapi ternya listrik nya padam karna ulah Aiolia yang menembakan Lightning Plasma karena terkejut saat melihat Apro memakai make up putih tebal.

"Ada apa, Aiolia? Ada penyerangan lagi?" tanya Hyoga yang masih meraba-raba.

"Ah, iya Hyoga" kata Aioloia kaget.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Hyoga setelah melihat cahaya yang mendekatinya.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Hyoga. Happy Birthday to you" semua bernyanyi.

"Sensei, kamu menyiapkan ini untukku?" tanya Hyoga terharu.

Aku segera meletakan kue itu di meja. Dan Hyoga langsung memelukku tanpa tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Lampu pun menyala karna Athena langsung menelpon PLN untuk memperbaikinya dalam waktu singkat.

"Ha...Hana..." kata Hyoga kaget setelah melihat siapa yang di peluknya.

"Haha..kamu kaget, Hyoga?" tanya ku tertawa.

"Kamu Hana yang mana ya?" tanya Hyoga bingung.

"Memangnya aku ada berapa?" tanyaku.

"Ada dua kan?" kata Hyoga polos.

"Hyoga ! Aku kan hanya bercanda waktu di Hokaido !" teriakku kesal.

"Kamu kan tidak bilang ! Kamu malah buat aku galau begitu" kata Hyoga, wajah nya memerah.

"Haha..ya maaf. Aku kan mau buat kejutan buat kamu" kata ku tertawa.

"Yo, Happy B'day ya" kata Milo.

"Happy B'day" kata Camus datar.

"Ya... Thx, semuanya buat kejutan nya. Aku orang yang paling bahagia hari ini" kata Hyoga seneng banget.

"Iya dong kalo ngga. Bukan Happy Day for Hyoga judulnya" kata ku tertawa.

Author : Koq bisa tahu judulnya?

Hana : tahu dun kan aku itu kamu.

Author : iya sih. Yaudah deh. Sekian (bungkuk hormat)

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh gini. Abis nya kan aku baru gitu. Para sensei bisa bantu aku kan dengan review –review nya. Haha sekian dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca (bungkuk hormat lagi)


End file.
